<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oozing Scarlet by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440579">Oozing Scarlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Word Whump Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Gen, Tony!Whump, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is backhanded by Thanos.<br/>Prompt: ooze</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Word Whump Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oozing Scarlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony was on the ground, helmet flung off of him, blood oozing from his nose and cuts on his face. He laid there for a moment, utterly stunned from the blow he had taken. Thanos had backhanded him, sending him flying. He didn’t know where his helmet was. He wanted it badly, mostly to cover his face at this point. He didn’t want his enemy knowing that he was hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony got up, wiped at his nose, looked at the blood on his armored hand. He looked around. Blood. So much blood. So much destruction. He hadn’t wanted any of this to happen, but it had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gauntlet. Tony had to get it, but how? He didn’t even know who had it right now, the battle so chaotic. The sounds of it screamed around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering his bloody hand, Tony strode forward, heading back into the fray.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>